1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion structure, especially a cushion structure that is adjustable in its inclined angle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional seat has a cushion designed with a specific and fixed inclined angle, thus customers have to buy a suitable seat according to the personal demand. The cushion of the conventional seat with the fixed inclined angle has the following shortcomings.
The cushion of the conventional seat with the fixed inclined angle is not suitable for users with different statures or body shapes.
The cushion's stuffing material may be deformed after a long time of use, and this may change the inclined angle of the cushion of the conventional seat such that the cushion can no longer provide comfort to the user.
When the user is seated on the cushion of the conventional chair, the postures of the user's body may be different depending on what the user is doing, such as casually reading or concentrating on work, and the cushion of the conventional seat with a fixed inclined angle cannot be adjusted to fit the varying demands of the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cushion structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.